


Fool

by dear_dunyazade



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sisterly Warnings™️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Nebula is well aware how to get to her sister.





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Set right before Gamora is locking Nebula up in GotG2.

“... So, sorry!”

Gamora rolled her eyes at Peter’s shouted apology, sighing. She absolutely didn’t care if he had flirted with the High Priestess, anyway. 

“That man is a fool.” Nebula half-growls, half-snaps. Gamora couldn’t tell if it was to her or a note to herself, so she happily ignored it. 

“He isn’t a suitable leader.”

“He’s weak. And clearly stupid.”

(Gamora wouldn’t acknowledge the fact that last comment fanned the fire in her stomach, making her grip Nebula’s arm a little tighter, even if it had no effect.)

The remarks had no effect on Gamora, so Nebula gave a final comment: “I’m hungry. Give me some of that yaro root.”


End file.
